PROJECT SUMMARY Over 80% of People Living with HIV/AIDS (PLWHA) globally, have access to combination Anti-retroviral Therapy (ART). The effective scale up of ART in sub-Saharan Africa (SSA) has dramatically reduced morbidity and mortality due to HIV/AIDS in LMICs over the past decade. Today, PLWHA live longer lives and have improved health related quality of life that is equivalent to that of people without HIV/AIDS. However, the growing burden of non-communicable diseases (NCD) secondary to HIV/AIDS and increased longevity (ageing) among this population threatens to undermine health gains related to the epidemic in LMICs. Uganda has been the site of numerous successful research collaborations for over 2 decades which have contributed to the knowledge of the pathogenesis, epidemiology and management of a range of infectious diseases, including HIV, TB and malaria. As a result of these studies, there is a cadre of successful independent investigators who have participated in the control of these conditions. However, there remains little locally- generated data, evidence and research at the intersection of HIV, NCD and ageing. A comprehensive research-training program is urgently needed that integrates priority aspects of HIV, NCD & ageing. The goal of this planning grant is to develop the required components for an application for a comprehensive multi- specialty research-training program concerning HIV, NCD and ageing at Makerere University in Uganda. The specific objectives of this grant are to: (1) Formalize a planning committee to develop and apply for a D43 research-training program at the confluence of HIV, NCD and ageing, (2) To conduct a systematic survey to assess the existing research and research training capacity for research at the confluence of HIV, NCD and ageing at Makerere University College of Health Sciences and collaborating institutions, (3) To define a pool of potential trainees at Makerere University that could be recruited and the selection process for future research training and (4) To develop a comprehensive D43 research training grant application based on needs identified at Makerere University College of Health Sciences.